


Going Soft?

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babies, Gallavich, Love, M/M, MickeyisBadass, Peoplethinkhessoft, kickingass, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt: Mickey and Ian are dating. Ian's friends don't believe that Mickey is a bad boy. They think he's playing at it because he's so nice when Ian's around. Something happens... a violent criminal they've all heard of is released and they run into him. He looks big and scary, even Ian is a bit nervous. But then Mickey's like "Hey Man! Heard you got out!" and the guy turns into a nice guy like Mickey, but some homophobe says/does something and the badboys shut him up.





	Going Soft?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do at almost 4am when you dont sleep. Why write gallavich of course. What else?

 

 

 

“You’re so full of shit,” Gayle says to Ian shaking her head.

 

“What?” Ian asks confused shaking his head.

 

“That story was utter bullshit. We’ve met your boyfriend Ian, there is no way that he was anything but a fucking pussycat his whole life.” She says and the other co-worker's nod and Ian starts choking on his drink.  Mickey? Were they even talking about the same man with fuck-u-up tattooed across his hands?

 

“Seriously? Are we even talking about the same man right now? Like as in my ex-con boyfriend?” he asks shaking his head.

 

“Ex-con my ass. What did he do? Smoke a joint in front of a cop?” Harry asks laughing.  “The guy is like the sweetest fucker ever.  He brought you flowers yesterday?? Fucking flowers man.”

 

“Uh, he tried to kill my sister, half-sister, whatever. She deserved it.  But seriously? Mickey is anything but nice. I mean he is to me. But you know, I kind of bone him regularly.” Ian says laughing.

 

“Don’t believe you, man. Don’t think that boyfriend of yours has a mean bone in his body.”

 

\--

Everyone stops when Terrane Martin Comes walking down the block.  “Is that?” “Oh, shit” “We should get out of here,”  The whispers say as the man walks down the block, standing about 6’5’’, Terrane was bulky and muscular and a known troublemaker, he had just been released from prison last week, for what? Nobody was actually sure, but they had all heard it was some kind of violent crime.  Not exactly newsworthy around the neighborhood that they grew up in, but the friends that Ian held now days weren’t exactly the same crowd he ran around with when he was younger.

“Milkovich!” The man’s deep voice brings everyone to attention, and Ian looks at him, he doesn’t hold the same worried stares as his co-workers who have these looks of terror on their faces, but to them apparently his boyfriend was an innocent peach and not someone who would ever possibly interact with a man such as this. But Ian knew better. This was exactly the kind of person that Mickey had once associated with, there used to be the same fear in the eyes of people around his own neighborhood just hearing the name Milkovich.

“Oh shit, do you know who that is? Mickey, you better run…That mother fucker looking for you can’t be good.” Justin says.

“Jason! Man, Heard they let you out…I knew those mother fuckers were crazy…but they stupid too.” Mickey says pulling the other man in for a hug.

“Hey now, I did my time, as did you fucker. Having a party? Without me? Im hurt.” He says placing his hand on his chest dramatically before the two boys bust up laughing.

“Jase man, these are some coworkers of my mans…everyone this is Jase.” He laughs.

“and let me guess…” Jase pretends to contemplate… “Ah, id recognize him anywhere.  Red…You must be the one I've heard oh so many annoying gushy things about..” He says shaking Ian's hand causing Ian to laugh and blush slightly.

The day went on for a while, Jase and Mickey told stories, and the people around them listened with interest. It was at one particular moment that Ian and Mickey were wrapped up in each other and Jase was giving them shit for being gross and lovey.

“Oh look what we have here fellas…a couple of fairies, thinking showing their love is not gonna get them killed ‘round here.” Some disgusting asshole said walking up. As hard as Ian tried to grab Mickey he couldn’t get a grasp on him as fast as he jumped up and Jase was right there with him.

“The fuck you just say…” Jase started Grabbing the asshole who spoke.

“I believe he just signed his death warrant…whatcha think?” Mickey said cracking his knuckles.

 

“Mick…” Ian said from behind him.

 

“Oooo, Better listen, the wifey is talking to you.”

 

“Oh fuck it. Have fun. Don’t kill anyone.” Ian says turning around to face his friends who are standing there in shock as Jase grabs ahold of the guy, and holds him still for Mickey to get the first punch. Which he does, then chaos breaks out, for a second, but the boys hold their own.

 

“Nobody and I means nobody talks to my boy like that, got it, you little Twink. Now tell the redhead you are sorry for interrupting his party before I cut you open and gut you like a fucking fish dickwad.”

 

“Holy shit Ian…Your man is badass.” Justin says, looking over at Mickey who has another guy held up by his throat.

 

“Go ahead bubble head…Speak.” Mickey says. “Just like we rehearsed.”

 

  
“Fairies are cute little tinkerbells, not two grown men who love each other…I'm sorry for being mistaken.” The man stutters out, blood gushing from his nose.

 

“sorry for ruining your party.” The other one says.

 

And everyone busts out in laughter as the men run…or rather…limp off.


End file.
